


redditor Erik

by plavoljeto



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, MazM: The Phantom of the Opera (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavoljeto/pseuds/plavoljeto
Summary: Hatim decides to fuck w Erik's boat again and Erik's being all pissy abt it so he takes him to his cool house(this is a joke lol)
Relationships: none rofl everythings platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	redditor Erik

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS SET IN MAZM'S INTERPRETATION OF POTO PLS KEEP THAT IN MIND THANKS**

"WHY are u here again my stupid bitch of a friend Daroga i told u not to come here -_-" Erik practically spat 

"how tf else am i supposed to contact u????" 

"whatever ill figure it out!!" 

"so what now" 

Erik sighed. 

"GET in the boat then ig idk idc" 

the 2 of them got in and made their merry way to Erik's #gothcore house. or lair. or whatever u want to call it honestly it doesnt matter as long as u acknowledge how #gotchore it is 

they arrived at his #gothcore house lair mancave and just kinda stood there??¿ 

Hatim took a look around the place 

"Erik ur place is busted asf" he finally spoke 

"WHAT?!!?!?! MY CRINGE FAIL DAROGA FRIEND MY HOUSE IS AN ABSOLUTE BANGER!" 

"damn bitch u live like this..." Hatim thought 2 himself 

Erik boasted abt his fucking house for what felt like 20 god forsaken years and Hatim listened bc thats his fucking sonboy speaking so he has to listen

"lol this gaming setup u have reminds me of the one u had in Persia tbh" Hatim finally fucking spoke again 

"😐" Erik responded 

"? what" 

"my fake gamer friend Daroga. this setup is so sick it doesnt even COMPARE to the one back in Persia ok??? this bad bitch has a whole razer set. the other one had like nothing" 

"whats razer" 

"if u keep saying shit like this im posting it to r/boomercringe" 

Hatim wanted anything but to be on whatever r slash boomer cringe is so he kept quiet while Erik started talking abt the ps5 and how it has no games

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS SET IN MAZM'S INTERPRETATION OF POTO PLS KEEP THAT IN MIND THANKS**


End file.
